


SHOW ME YOUR TEETH

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Halloween Special, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vampire!Armin, slight bloodplay, willing sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had befriended the quiet blond sometime ago. But he had never imagined to find him in such a situation, never imagined what he <i>really</i> was. Then again, he never expected to be so ready and willing to offer his everything to Armin, inside and out.</p><p>[Or that fic where Armin is a nice vampire and Jean volunteers to feed him cause he loouves him.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHOW ME YOUR TEETH

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im sorry if this is shit. honestly writing jearmin has been really hard since the breakup. this is actually the first time i've written jearmin since then (not that my love for them ever died.) So..hopefully they're not ooc.
> 
> have some [vampie armin](http://jean-huh-kirschnickerdoodle.tumblr.com/post/101060336263/vampire-armin-from-show-me-your-teeth-im-really)
> 
> here have [this playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/1283566717/playlist/5vU2v2y0RpMLOSlZxcfCTy)

Jean had seen a lot of things in his life, and at this point, few things surprised him. This, however, was something he had never expected. He had met a vast array of horrible people in his life; abusers, rapists, general douchebags. And the stories that had come to him, stories about murderers decapitating random people over something as basic as losing a job?

Yeah, he’d heard stories about monsters.

Humans.

Same thing.

But this? To stumble across a creature, a _person_ , crouched in the back alley, hands and face covered in blood as he desperately slurped and sucked at the small body in his hands.

Well…Jean had never been prepared for that. He had froze, panic sinking into him and pulling him out of sight before…whatever that was saw him. Made him his next target.

It didn’t matter, though, not really. Try as he might, Jean couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Or the face. Gore covered or not, nothing could ever make him mistake that face. That golden hair, the pale, pink skin, and those eyes. Fuck, those beautiful blue eyes.

Armin.

He wasn’t even sure how they’d become friends, if he thought about it. He had seen him wondering around the tattoo parlor, and maybe he was more than a little stricken with how fucking beautiful the boy was. Long hair, big blue eyes, lithe body, and posy pink lips that he habitually ran his tongue over. Yeah, Jean was a little taken.

But it hadn’t been that. Or, not completely. Armin was intelligent, brilliant really. He was quiet and isolated, but if you got him on the right subject, he’d talk for hours. And Jean loved it. Loved to just watch and listen, his heart clenching at the way those blue eyes lit up with passion. For those small moments, the blond seemed…happy almost, seemed as if he had forgotten the sadness that seemed to live hidden behind those blue eyes.

It wasn’t all that surprising that Jean had fallen for him. He hadn’t even tried to fight it. Why would he? Now, after seeing that…maybe he should have.

And _that_ was all he could see anymore. He could see the way the blood dripped from his hands, rivulets streaming down his arms, blood glistening on his lips as he tore into the defenseless creature that was limp in his hands. He could hear the slurping, the _tearing_. See the eyes wide with madness and desperation.

And the smell, oh, the smell. Even from that distance, Jean could smell the overwhelming sweetness of blood.

The thought had left him nauseous on more than one occasion. It was never something he could understand. Sure, he got the appeal behind vampires and werewolves and whatever the fuck was apparently actually out there. There was a danger and a certain…sex to it. But the whole eating things raw had always done more than turn him off.

Raw meat was bad enough – the smell was sickening and he tended to hold his breath and get it into the pan as fast as possible. It was as far from a mouth-watering experience as food could get. Unless pre-vomiting salivating was included.

But the blood? The thick, warm, sticky liquid that so many dumbass, hive-minded teenage girls seemed to fantasize over. Well, he couldn’t understand the appeal. He smelled it, and ink, all day and it was less than pleasant. And he’d done his share of biting the inside of his mouth – or fighting with certain douchebags – to know that the taste sure as fuck didn’t get him off.

It was like chewing on pennies. 

“Trost to Jean – you still in there?”

Jean blinked away the thoughts, turning to see the short blonde leaning against the counter. She came off as cold and callous, but he knew better after watching the way she carefully tended to their clients – ensuring they were doing okay, if they needed to take breaks, constantly stocking the shop with hard candies.

Not to say she was some sweet little girl. Au contraire, she could – and did – kick anyone’s ass who didn’t respect her, their clients, and the store. And she usually came out unscathed.

“What’s with you? You’ve been all spacey-mister-sighs-a-lot for the past few weeks.” She looked at him expectantly, shoving a chocolate tootsie-pop in her mouth.

Jean sighed, running his fingers back through his hair, something he seemed to be doing a lot as of late. He had tried not to think about it, tried really fucking hard, which of course just made him think about it more. He had thought if he didn’t see Armin, he would forget about him. But really, who was he fooling? Certainly not himself.

Even so, he had found it surprisingly easy to avoid the blond. He hadn’t realized it before, but apparently the one who was putting most of the effort into ensuring they spent time together was himself. Maybe Armin had never actually wanted to be around him. Or maybe he just wanted to eat him.

“Hey, Annie, do you believe in monsters? Y’know, like…vampires?” He didn’t look up at her, fingers pushing his pen across the surface of the leather tattoo chair his face was resting on.

“Sure, why not?” Annie shrugged, working on her sucker mindlessly.

“Wait, what? Really?” Jean sat up, suddenly curious.

“People believe in gods and devils, angels and demons, creatures from otherworlds and underworlds. So why not monsters, too?” She shrugged, hopping off the counter and heading toward the other room. “Just don’t forget the salt.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jean rolled his eyes, letting out another sigh and pushing to his feet. He had spent the vast majority of his time in this shop since he had found Armin in that alley. It was the easiest place to hide from him. Still, the smell of ink was only home for so long before it started turning into more than he could handle.

“Hey, Annie, I’m going out!” He shouted to the back as he tugged on his hooded jacket, zipping up the front and pushing out the front door without waiting for a reply.

Taking a deep breath, he relished the way his lungs burned as the cool air clawed its way through his chest. It was oddly refreshing. Really, it was his favorite part of the year, nearing the end of October when the temperatures suddenly dropped and everything began to die.

He hadn’t taken more than a few steps before he noticed the blond sitting on the nearby bench, wearing a far too big hoodie, his knees pulled as close to his chest as they could be. He froze instantly, blood running cold through his veins.

He had been avoiding him for so long, that part of him had hoped it had all been a dream. He opened his mouth to speak, teeth clacking closed as he decided against it, turning on his heels and thinking it might be better to get the fuck away from here. Maybe he hadn’t noticed. How could he, he hadn’t so much as turned to look at him.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Jean.”

He froze, barely taken a step away before the words creeped up his spine.

“I—I’m  not—” Jean turned back to him, slipping into his façade as best he could. “Why would I be afraid of anything?”

A small smile tugged at Armin’s lips, nod barely perceptible as he pressed his face against his knees. “Ah, so then you _haven’t_ been avoiding me for two weeks?”

“Oh, well, uh…”

“Or maybe I was just wrong about the reason?” Armin turned his face to Jean, a sad smile on his lips.

“Armin—” Jean’s eyes widened, fear of the monster washing from him at the blond’s appearance.

His eyes were gaunt and puffy, skin pallid; almost gray. All pink had gone from his normally beautiful flesh, all life gone from his eyes.

“What happened to you? Are you okay?” Jean instinctively reached out a hand toward him, pulling his fingers back as he sat next to him, sideways on the bench.

“Hm? Why wouldn’t I be?” Even his voice sounded tired.

“You look…are you sick? You’re so pale.” He was grasping at straws, pretending he hadn’t already figured it out.

“I’m always pale, Jean.” That same tired smile never faded, and Jean thought that part of it was genuine happiness that he was there.

“Not like this—” He grabbed his wrist, as if to show Armin something he couldn’t see himself. “Fuck, Armin. What’s going on?” His fingers were tight, warm against the blond’s almost translucent skin.

“Jean…that’s enough.” He pulled his wrist free, tucking it against his chest and almost curling into himself. “I know you saw.”

Jean flinched, swallowing hard as he pulled his hand back and dropped them both into his lap. So that was it? Was he here to kill him, then? Silence him?

“How—you never looked—”

Armin tapped the tip of his nose, eyes soft as they watched him from the corner of his vision. “I could smell you.”

“Wha—I don’t smell that bad do I!?” It wasn’t a legitimate question, more of Jean trying to stumble through a situation he’d never thought of dealing with before. Better than staring agape like a fool.

“No,” Armin let out a small laugh, smirking at him a little suggestively. “You really don’t.”

Jean’s eyes widened, cheeks flushing. “O-oh.”

He dropped his eyes, teeth worrying over his lips and fingers pulling at the seam of his jeans. Suddenly the image of the blond in that alley munching on whatever it had been was far less prominent in his mind, instead zeroing in on the graying skin and the dry lips and broken cuticles.

“You’re…not well.” His voice was quiet, not coming out much more than a whisper. But he knew Armin would hear him.

“I don’t get sick, Jean.”

“Right. You’re healthy and I look like Eren.” He had the fleeting thought on whether or not Eren knew about Armin. Was he like him? When he looked at the blond, his eyebrow was quirked and a knowing smirk on his face. “I do not look like—! You know what, that’s not the point.”

“Jean, I’m fine, really.” Armin smiled at him again, hands trembling as he hid them in his lap.

“No, you’re not! You’re—”

“A monster?”

Jean furrowed his eyebrows, jaw tensing as he took a slow breath and gave silent thanks for the fact that the streets were mostly empty.

“That’s not what I was going to say. Do you—do you need to kill? I mean you’re a—a um—” He had seen enough vampire movies to have some semblance of an idea of how all this worked. But suddenly the thought of saying it out loud, and being wrong, well it didn’t settle real well with him. He dropped his eyes, voice coming out low. “What are you?”

Armin didn’t respond at first. Then, he turned to Jean, tilting his head and giving him an oddly sexual smile, revealing a set of teeth that the brunet hadn't seen before. Little had changed, but it was unmissable the way his top row of canines and second incisors had lengthened to sharp point. Fangs.

“Those weren’t there before.” His eyes were still wide, looking closely with curiosity and ignoring the way he found it more than a little hot.

“They’re retractable, Jean.”

“Like toothless!”

Armin couldn’t help laughing, real laughter this time, nodding to the brunet. “Yes, like toothless.”

“So…you really are a…a...”

The blond held up a hand, making a pair of crooked bunny ears and flexing his fingers, and smirking. “Vampie.” Jean nodded his acknowledgment. “Yeah. Like I said, can’t get sick.”

“But you need to—”

“We don’t _have_ to kill, Jean. It…it makes us stronger. But we don’t have to.”

Jean studied him carefully, not missing the way his hands trembled, the way his lip quivered before he pulled it between his now-human teeth, or the way he kept his body pulled into itself as if seeking warmth. Without giving it a second thought, he gripped Armin’s wrist and pulled him off the bench.

“Come with me.” He didn’t give him a chance, brushing off the way he stumbled behind him. It didn’t go unnoticed, though; Armin had always had a beautiful grace, like a cat. He dragged him around the back of the tattoo parlor and into the loft above it. His home.

“Jean what are you—”

Jean pushed him a little harshly into the room, locking the door behind him and throwing his hoodie to the side.

“You need to feed.”

“What – no, I’m—” There was a certain panic in Armin’s voice that Jean couldn’t ignore.

“You’ve been feeding off animals, right? You were the one who said you didn’t like hurting people, and especially animals. So you probably haven’t even been feeding on animals until you’re too desperate to do anything else. It’s not enough, and you’re sick. You need human blood, right? Right!?”

Armin winced as he looked up at him, knowing he was right.

_He’s so awkward and arrogant, sometimes I forget how smart Jean actually is._

“I—I’m fine. I’ll just steal from a blood bank or something—” He tried to brush him off, turning toward the door, only to find Jean’s palm slamming into it and nearly catching his face in the process.

“If that worked you wouldn’t be like this, right?”

Armin pressed his lips together, crossing his arms over his chest and moving toward the center of the open space, looking more than a little uncomfortable.

“Dammit, Jean. I can’t, okay. I’m fine, this will be fine.”

“If you keep going on like this, you’ll die, right?”

“I’m already dead.” Jean didn’t respond, only deadpanning to him with golden eyes until the blond sighed. “Yes. Better me than a human.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have to kill?”

“We don’t…but I…” Armin cupped his hands over his mouth, letting out a deep, infuriated breath as he paced in small circles. “I can’t control it.” When Jean didn’t respond, he elaborated. “I…I can’t stop it. It’s instinct, a hunger. And the fear, fuck, the fear,” He shuddered with something that seemed less like disgust and more like arousal. “The fear pulls me in and _I. Can’t. Stop._ ”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

Armin visibly flinched, eyes wide at Jean’s implication. “You – you can’t be serious.”

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking? You’re not okay. I want you to be okay, Armin. I want you to be like you used to be, smile like you used to. I—” _I may or may not kinda sorta fucking love you, you beautiful twat._

“Jean, no – I can’t!”

The brunet’s jaw visibly tightened, golden eyes staring unflinchingly at the blond. Without hesitation, he pushed his sleeve up past his elbow, jutting out his arm directly in front of Armin’s face. The blue eyes widened, tongue slipping subconsciously over his lips.

“Do I need to fucking cut myself open or something!?”

Armin shook his head, trembling fingers brushing against Jean’s warm skin and lightly gripping his arm.

“No…that’d…that wouldn’t be good…”

Jean could only imagine the sort of frenzied that’d incite within the blond. He probably wouldn’t survive it. Not with the way Armin was looking at him just from offering his arm.

Jean watched closely, watching those dry lips part and pull back slowly, fangs beginning to peek out. He was close, breath hot against his skin, and the brunet couldn’t help wondering if vampires needed to breathe, or if it was just something they did to blend in. A habit, even.

“Wait!”

Armin’s eyes flashed to him, wide and wild, pupils so far blown that there was barely any blue visible.

“I—is it going to hurt?” He wasn’t afraid, even at his depths he knew he wasn’t. But last thing he wanted was to pull back reflexively and trigger something in the blond. He knew that if Armin hurt him, it’d destroy the vampire.

“Not after breaking the skin. There’s a chemical in vampire saliva, it activates when it makes contact with blood. Numbs the wound.”

Jean had to give him credit, his voice sounded a lot more stable than he looked. The brunet nodded slowly, eyes moving from Armin’s mouth to his arm.

“Go ahead.”

Armin didn’t hesitate this time, pulling back his lips and opening his mouth wide. His teeth sank into Jean’s arm, the brunet clenching his own through the burning pain until his flesh gave and suddenly there was nothing.

It wasn’t the sort of out of it high that he expected, the kind like you get from heavy painkillers before you realize that all you want to do is sleep. It was just…nothing. He could feel his lips on his skin, tongue warm against his flesh, even the odd sensation of losing blood. But there was no pain, a sort of…disconnect.

He watched carefully, golden eyes absorbing everything he saw. Part of him still was unsure if all of it was real. Even so, he couldn’t pull his attention from the blond; long fingers squeezing his arm, the muscles in his neck barely moving as he swallowed the thick liquid.

He hadn’t expected to see the physical changes so quickly, either. It was subtle, but the color slowly began returning to the blond’s skin, his fingers warm against his arm, skin supple and firm and almost saturated.

It wasn’t long before Armin pulled back from his arm, carefully running his tongue over the four small puncture wounds. It was surreal seeing the small holes sealed in that way, presumably another perk of vampire saliva. Even so, Jean had somehow expected his arm to be ravaged and bloody. Like whatever it was that the blond had fed on before.

“Am I…am I that disgusting?” Armin’s words were quiet, eyes averted as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, a feeble attempt to remove any trace of blood from them.

“What? I don’t think you’re disgusting.”

“But you…you kept staring…”

Jean’s eyes softened as Armin turned toward him, still not looking him in the eyes.

“Armin, no, I,” His voice died in his throat, eyes latched onto the pink lips, tinged with blood. Without thinking, he reached toward him, thumb gently brushing over his bottom lip.

“…Jean?” Armin’s voice was quiet, uncertain, and the brunet was sure that those blue eyes were finally on him.

His words remained locked inside his throat, hand gentle against Armin’s jaw as he leaned in, closing the space between their lips. It was a soft kiss, tentative lips pressing together. It was broken almost as soon as it started, Armin pulling away with wide eyes and the back of his hand pressed to his mouth.

“What – what are you doing!?”

“Shit, Armin, sorry! I shouldn’t have—I should have asked first—you’re probably straight aren’t you of course you are why did I even think—” Jean’s words spilled from his lips, tumbling out too quickly as he silently begged his mouth to shut the fuck up.

“But I’m—why would you… Jean – _I’m a monster!_ ”

Jean’s brows furrowed, eyes turning back to the blond. _That_ was what he was protesting? It wasn’t that he was a guy, it was that he was a _human_.

“Armin…I don’t care about that.”

“Of course you do. You have to. How could you not? It’s kind of a big fucking deal.”

Jean let out a little chuckle, fingers brushing blond hair from Armin’s face. “But I don’t? I like you, Armin.”

The vampire swatted Jean’s hand away from his face. “No you don’t. You’re _intrigued_ by me, the whole tame the beast shit that humans seem to get off on. Didn’t think you were into that but well there it is.”

Jean grabbed his wrist hard, forcing Armin to turn and look at him. “No, Armin, I don’t have some vampire kink. I like you. _You_. I liked you before I knew about all this. Fucking A, Armin, is that really what you think about me? Do you really think I’m so shallow?”

“But you—I—” Blue eyes desperately searched Jean’s, looking for something that he wasn’t going to find. Golden eyes softened, smiling at him and confirming what he already knew. “You…”

“What can I say?” Jean smirked, gently cupping his face with both hands. “I’m an honest man.” He grinned, smile vanishing into a kiss as he pressed their lips together again. This time, he was greeted by lips pressing back.

It was slow, the way their lips moved against each other, Jean’s hands firmly holding him close as Armin’s slipped under the hem of his shirt. The brunet took in a sharp breath, goose bumps forming along his skin under the cold touch. He could feel the hesitancy in the blond’s touch. Carefully, he gripped his arm, sliding it further under his shirt and up his back, encouraging his exploration.

Jean let out a small, low moan as he felt blunt nails dig into his shoulder blades and clawing their way down his back. He arched with the movement, the pain shifting into an admittedly pleasurable tingling.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Jean grinned, hands slipping down to rest along his neck. “I wouldn’t have brought you here if it wasn’t.” His golden eyes narrowed as he leaned close, running his tongue over the blond’s lips.

Armin smiled, parting his lips and capturing Jean’s, pushing his tongue into the brunet’s mouth and rolling them together. Cold hands slipped down the taller man’s hips, fingers dipping into his pants and squeezing his cheeks with enough force to push him to his toes.

Jean let out a gasp, of surprise and pleasure, both, before grinning against Armin’s lips, teeth nipping gently at them. “Well that didn’t take much encouragement.”

Blue eyes glinted up at him, devious and dark as Armin pushed forward, capturing his lips in hungry, wet, kisses. Jean couldn’t help but melt into them, savoring the way his mouth tasted, his warm wet tongue brushing over his lips and pushing back into his mouth.

Jean could do nothing but sink into the blond as cold hands continued to grip and claw and squeeze his body, cold fingers leaving his skin burning their wake. His own hands had grown brave, migrating between them and unzipping the oversized jacket. He pushed his fingers underneath, slipping them around his shoulders and urging the heavy cotton to the floor.

Armin didn’t object, instead returning the sentiment by pulling Jean’s shirt off and tossing it to the floor.  Without any warning, he pulled the brunet against him, mouth latching onto his chest. His lips were warm and wet and swollen, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chest, licking slowly down and over his nipple.

Jean couldn’t help but arch against him, golden eyes heady with want as they looked down at him, fingers slipping into his blond hair. Armin grinned up at him, tongue running over his fangs and only hesitating a moment before sinking his teeth into the flesh. Jean gasped at the pain, the sound turning into a moan when he felt the blond’s tongue rolling over the sensitive flesh.

“Fuck, Armin~”

He was met with a devious grin from the blond, who circled his tongue over the teeth marks, slender fingers wiping the blood remnants from his lips.

“In my defense?” He gave Jean a crooked grin, fangs nipping at his own lip as he neared the brunet’s. “You taste delicious~”

Jean could feel his cheeks and ears flush, but more than that, the words went straight to his groin. Hands gripped Armin harshly, pulling him against him and mashing their lips together, forcefully pushing his tongue into his mouth and finding he didn’t much mind the pain when the blond’s fangs broke his kiss swollen lips.

He broke the kiss, pulling back and desperately fumbling at the buttons of Armin’s shirt. Why the fuck did he have to wear a mother fucking button-up. The blond swatted his hands away, not bothering with the buttons, simply popping them before dropping it to the floor. There were perks to inhuman strength.

With that, they were pressed together again. Armin’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his pants before gripping back into his hips. Jean could feel his breath heaving in his chest as he pulled back from the kiss, wet lips pressing against his jaw and moving to his neck. His hands slipped between them, undoing the blond’s pants.

He didn’t hesitate to grip Armin’s hips, his face buried in his neck, teeth nipping at the tender flesh. His strong hands pulled the blond toward him, pushing his own hips forward and grinding their erections together with only their underwear as an unwanted barrier between them.

Armin gasped in response, fingers digging at his hips and pushing them together again. His hips moved against Jean’s on their own, desperate for friction and wanting a hell of a lot more than he was getting. A small growl escaped his lips as he pushed the brunet back, golden eyes staring at him with confusion. He didn’t bother explaining, nearly dragging Jean to his bed before throwing him on it and grabbing his pants, tugging them off.

Jean’s eyes widened, mouth opening to protest, at least until he saw Armin pushing his pants to the floor. Blue eyes looked over at him, shifting his hips as he wiggled out of his boxers, stepping out of them and climbing onto the bed after him. The brunet swallowed hard, feeling his cock pulse in his boxer-briefs at the way the blond crawled over him.

“Sorry, I got sick of waiting.” Armin licked his lips, hands running over Jean’s thighs and he got the distinct impression he wasn’t all that sorry.

“Could’ve just asked,” The words weren’t much more than a mutter, Jean cupping Armin’s face and capturing his lips in a kiss. His hips shifted as cold fingers traced his hipbones, dipping beneath the band of his underwear. Before he could respond, he was greeted with the distinct sound of cotton tearing.

When he opened his eyes, leaning back to look between them, he found the black cloth had been torn from waist to thigh on both sides. He glanced up at Armin, blue eyes looking at him with feigned innocence. Jean quirked an eyebrow at him, gold eyes amused but no more sober than before.

“Be careful with those things.”

Armin only grinned, slipping his hands around his hips and squeezing. His blue eyes lit up at the way Jean lifted his hips, a gasp pushing out in response. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to hurt the goods.”

He didn’t give Jean a chance to respond, fingers splayed over his chest and carefully pushing him into the mattress. “Besides,” He ran his index finger mindlessly over the brunet’s chest, eyes flicking to his before returning to his chest, “They have better uses.”

Jean’s brows furrowed, eyes narrowing but locked onto Armin’s as he felt his skin give under his nails. It was easier than he’d expect, like a knife. He bit his lip at the pain, the warm blood and cool air a sharp contrast that left his skin burning.

He didn’t miss the smirk on the blond’s lips before he dipped down, running his tongue along the length of the incision. Jean arched into him, eyes locked as Armin’s fingers held him in place, tongue pushing into the wound and ghosting along the surface, licking up every trace of blood. The vampire shivered as he sat up , body arching forward and tongue working over his lips in a way that purely feline.

Armin smirked down at him, letting out a chuckle that was possibly the most sensual sound Jean had ever heard.

“You seemed to like the pain, hm?” As if for emphasis, his slip his fingers down along Jean’s thigh’s, tracing his underwear line and down along his cheeks.

“Uh—yeah not that much—” Jean shifted back on the bed a bit, sobering a little.

Armin only chuckled, tilting his head. “Then how do you suppose…” He lifted an eyebrow suggestively, fingers inching closer to Jean’s ass.

“I, uh, I’ll do it myself.” His cheeks flushed red, averting his eyes and twisting to reach into the nightstand. Pushing back with his feet, he sat up, holding the bottle of lubricant in his hands and feeling suddenly embarrassed. “Um, it’ll be easier if you’re over here.” He scooted over, gesturing toward the spot next to him.

Armin smirked and nodded, following his instructions. Jean got the distinct impression he found this all amusing. Maybe vampires did it differently? He couldn’t think about that, squirming as blue eyes watched him hungrily.

He moved to his hands and knees, filling his palm with lube and massaging it over his fingers. Supporting himself on his forearm, he twisted and reached behind him with his other hand. Keeping his face away from Armin, he carefully slipped a finger inside of himself. Biting back a moan, he slowly moved the finger inside of him. It wasn’t the first time he’d fingered himself.

He could feel Armin move on the bed, refusing to lift his head to look. He could feel his body heating, finger twisting and thrusting inside of him. He slipped a second inside, body clenching around it and this time the sound pushed from his lips regardless. It was tight and hot and fuck did he want to touch himself.

His breathing was heavy against the sheets, drowning out the schlorping of his ass. He had barely started to move his fingers again when he felt cold fingers grip his cheeks.

“Ah—” Jean jerked forward with surprise. “What are you—”

“You’re really amazing, aren’t you, Jean?” Armin’s hands kneaded his cheeks, slipping forward and down to his lower back. He pressed his lips to one of the supple cheeks, scraping his teeth over the surface before sucking on the flesh, lips vibrating with a small moan as he noticed the way Jean clenched around his own fingers in response.

The blond chuckled at the reaction, lips still pressed to his skin. Without warning, he sank his teeth into the flesh, biting down and savoring the way it gave. His lips latched over the skin, eyelids fluttering shut as the blood seeped into his mouth, thick and hot against his tongue.

Jean gasped at the pain, fingers stilling in him as his hips trembled and ass clenched. He could feel Armin smile, tongue lolling over the cheek as cold fingers pressed against the back of his hand, pushing his own fingers further inside himself. The blond kept his hand over Jean’s, urging his fingers in as he used his own to spread him apart.

“I don’t—” Jean’s voice cut off, his breath hitching as cold fingers slipped over his spine and back down again, only to be replace by a warm tongue trailing up and over the muscles. Warm lips pressed against the nape of his neck, lips sucking on the flesh as his hand slipped down over the small of his back.

His fingers slipped from his entrance as he felt his center of gravity shift, a cold hand at his side. He blinked, eyes heavy with lust, and found himself looking up into blue eyes, a curtain of blond framing his face. He had barely registered the movement before Armin was moving his own hand back between his legs.

It didn’t take more urging than that for Jean to slip his fingers back into his pulsing entrance. He watched as Armin sat back, tongue rolling over his teeth and lips as his eyes followed Jean’s movements. Slender hands brushed over the back of his thighs, pushing them back toward his shoulders. The brunet let out a moan, the movement opening him and letting him reach further inside.

He pushed a third finger in, not missing the way Armin was looking at him, the way his fangs bit into his lip, a bead of blood forming for only a second before his tongue licked it away. He couldn’t deny the way the blond looked at him left him dripping for more.

Jean let out a moan as Armin pushed forward, pressing his weight against the brunet. He shifted his hips forward, a shuddering gasp pushing from his posy lips as his cock rubbed against the back of the other’s hand, only serving to sink his fingers deeper inside of him. He repeated the movement, eyes watching Jean hungrily as his hips jolted, mouth snapping open as a burst of pleasure flooded through him.

“Oh-ho? Did we find a good spot?” That delicious chuckle slipped from Armin’s lips as he rocked forward again, biting back his own moan.

“F-Fuck, Armin~”

Armin grinned down at him, shifting his weight back and urging Jean’s fingers from his ass. He pulled his index finger to his lips, licking from base to tip and nipping the top, a small bead of blood forming. He grinned around the appendage, tongue licking the blood off before he release the hand.

“I think you’re about ready for something else.” Holding onto Jean’s legs, he rocked his hips forward, pushing his cock between his cheeks, rubbing forward until the head pushed against his balls.

“Ah~ W-wait—” Jean pushed back, moving from the bed with wobbly, shaking legs. “We need a—” He wobbled toward a table, pulling out a condom from a drawer.

All Jean heard was a growl before a cold wall hit his back, shock pushing the air from his lungs. His open mouth was engulfed by heat. Hot lips and a strong tongue attacked his own, nipping and lapping up his taste. Slender fingers ghosted up his sides and over his arms, pinning his wrists to the walls. His hand was forced open, cold fingers taking the condom from his own and the blue eyes stared at him from under heavy lids, teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

The sound of the condom tearing met his ears, not that Jean could focus on anything but that mouth that endlessly worked against his own and the way every nip made his cock jump. He felt Armin press against him, hands at his hips, and slowly his toes lifted from the ground.

He gripped the blond’s shoulders instinctively, before realizing that he didn’t _need_ to. Despite the height and size difference, Armin held him effortlessly. Just another perk to inhuman strength, it seemed. He didn’t give it much thought as he tugged on the blond’s lip with his teeth, shivering at the way he spread his cheeks apart.

Carefully, Armin lined himself up with Jean’s pulsing entrance. His eyes were hazy as he watched the human.  Slowly, he pushed forward with his hips, eyes glazing over and breath shuddering out of his lungs as he entered him, heat and pleasure engulfing his core.

Jean’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades, arms wrapping around him and body curling into him. He could feel himself clenching, tight around Armin’s cock as it slowly pushed into him. He felt the blond’s hips press against his ass, stretching and filling him before stilling.

The blond kissed along his jaw, moving to his neck. He worked his lips against the flesh, humming before he sank his teeth in. Jean gasped, pain burning through his body, his entire being tensing, fingers digging into Armin’s back, ass clenching around him. The blond seemed encouraged, lips working over the wound, suckling at the flesh, and Jean was certain he felt his cock throbbing inside him at every taste, every break of skin.

“Fuck, move.” Armin looked up at him, lips smeared with blood, and there was a slight worry hidden in those eyes. Jean wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist, squeezing and pulling him toward him. “Fucking move, Armin~”

Blue eyes blinked up at him, lips pulling back into a toothy smile. Jean shivered at his blown eyes, watching as the pupils spread to overtake all but the thinnest of blue. With no more than that, Armin shifted his hips back and thrust into him.

It was hard, his body shifting against the cold wall as a broken moan pushed from his lips. Armin’s fingers dug into his hips, fingers clawing at his thighs and cheeks, each thrust digging deeper as blood pushed to the surface around his nails.

“Armin~ Fuck, Armin tha—”

Jean’s voice cut off, Armin’s teeth sinking into his chest again. His fingers gripped and twisted into blond hair, body curling around him, desperately begging for it deeper, faster. He could barely breathe, his lungs warring with the panting moans and clawing gasps that were pushing their way from his lips.

“Jean you’re—you’re so—” he clawed into his hips, shifting him closer and pounding into him. It was tight and hot, his walls pulsing and squeezing around his cock, skin slapping together as he pushed into him, slick wetness schlorping as Jean sucked him in. “Incredible~”

The blond’s head remained against Jean’s chest, teeth nipping and biting and breaking the skin. He lapped at every wound, tongue pushing over the skin and smearing the blood over his chest until it was a red, bloody mess. Each time he thrust into the brunet, pleasure pulsed through him, hot and painful and pooling in his core, ready to burst. It was all he could to hold on to him, feeling himself squeezing around him, making a mess as his cock bounced between them.

“Fuck, Armin, I—fuck it’s so –mn—fucking good—” His body ached, begging for release. He moved to slide a hand between them, only to have the blond smack it away.

Armin shifted, wrapping his arm around Jean’s lower back and moving his other between them. Slender fingers wrapped around his neglected cock. He stroked it slowly, tentatively. His thrusts were hard and fast and painfully sharp in contrast. He smeared the hot precum over his sensitive shaft, stroking it and pressing his thumb over the slit with every pass.

“Ah—fuck Armin! Faster—”

Armin let out that delicious chuckle, the sound nearly driving Jean over the edge. He obeyed, fervently pumping Jean’s cock.

“Shit, Armin—fuck—ah—fuck, fuck, fu—” The brunet desperately clawed at Armin’s back, legs squeezing his hips to push him as far inside himself as he could, words deteriorating into nothing but desperate moans and whimpers as his ass clenched around the blond’s cock, his own splurting hot cum onto their chests.

“Ah~ Dammit, Jean how can you be so—” Armin shivered, muscles quivering as he pushed into Jean’s body. He didn’t think he could get any tighter, clenching around the blond’s cock and nearly vibrating with orgasmic aftershocks. “Mn fu—ck~”

He gripped Jean hard, pushing into him as his teeth sank into his shoulder. Blood pooled out around his lips, mouth vibrating as he moaned and panted against the skin. Pleasure and relief washed through him, hips trembling as he came hard inside him.

Jean lay limply against the wall, chest heaving and eyes slowly blinking, hazy in the aftermath. He shivered as Armin’s hips slowed, tongue slowly working over his shoulder, cleaning the blood and closing the wound.

Biting his lip, Jean stifled a gasp as Armin slid out of him. He didn’t set him down, instead carrying him to the bed. Out of it as he was, he didn’t miss the chance to admire the blond’s ass as he disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned, the condom was gone and any traces of blood had been wiped clean from his pink skin.

He smiled softly, and Jean thought for a moment that this couldn’t possibly be the same beast from before. He was gentle, wiping off the dried blood and not missing the chance to lap up any fresh liquid. Carefully, he rolled the brunet onto his stomach.

Slowly, he wiped over his back, wiping over the muscles and relishing the way they quivered. Sitting between Jean’s legs, he slipped his hands down to his hips, lifting them off the mattress. Dipping down, he pressed his tongue over his still pulsing entrance, rolling it over the surface and pushing it inside. It wasn’t necessary, what with their being no blood there, but it left Jean’s hips trembling as a moan vibrated inside the brunet’s chest; which made it totally, completely necessary.

Pulling back, he slowly rolled his tongue around his hole once more before trailing the wet muscle up between his cheeks. He moved his lips to the supple cheeks, tongue running over the claw marks he had left. Each movement was slow, sending shivers through Jean.

“I feel –nn—I feel like a dog.” Jean mumbled, face turned away from Armin.

The blond smiled at the admission, letting Jean lower his hips moving over him. Gently, he peppered a trail of kisses up his spine.

“I’ve smelled dogs before. You don’t smell like a dog. You smell,” Leaning down, he nibbled the top of Jean’s ear with sharp fangs, careful not to break the already-red skin. “Delectable.”

Jean shivered, ears and cheeks growing redder. That seemed satisfactory enough for the blond, as he felt a leg push between his, hips pressing against his ass and body against his back, lips gently peppering his upper body with kisses. Armin nuzzled into his neck, sniffing and kissing him mindlessly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me?” Armin’s voice was quiet against his neck. “Y’know…a monster.”

Jean tensed, pushing back enough to turn and face Armin. Their legs entwined and bodies pushed close as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them. Strong fingers brushed blond hair from his face.

“Are you okay with a human like me?” The blond didn’t hesitate, nodding softly and not looking way. Jean smiled softly, happiness reaching into his eyes. “Then I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.”

Armin’s eyes lit up, lips pulling back in a genuine smile.

“I’d have you forever.” There was a certain glint in his eyes as he moved forward to capture Jean’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. hopefully that was okay. tried to hint a bit at what Eren is even though he's not even in it.
> 
> comments, questions, whatever, i love them all *grabby hands*


End file.
